


Hold On I Still Need You

by theloopytree



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Maybe Some Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloopytree/pseuds/theloopytree
Summary: Farah has a nightmare and gets super needy. Like super super needy.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Hold On I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This is surely some garbageeee 
> 
> Actually, this was written as part of an AU I've been thinking about nonstop, for what happens after the last episode, but I'll never probably write anything but the smut.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's any good so let me know your thoughts?
> 
> Terrible at naming stuff so I just took this title from the song Hold On by Chord Overstreet.
> 
> #LetFarahLive2K21

It was a firm hand on her arm and her name being called that pulled her from the nightmare. Her eyes flew open and the she squeezed them closed again at the light from the lamp, she coughed and spluttered for air, and heard Saul murmurer about getting her a glass of water. When his weight left the bed she felt terrified all over again that he would just vanish and she opened her eyes and grasped his arm, feeling the hardness of his bicep against her palm.

She stared at her hand around his arm for a long moment, glancing up to see a knowing look on his face, and she felt a sharp burn within her, a need to have him as close as possible. It had been so long. Farah fell back against the bed, pulling him down with her, he sighed but obliged her and settling atop her, between her bent knees. 

Her fingers trailed over his cheeks before grasping at the back of his head and pulling him forward for a soft kiss. 

“Farah,” Saul whispered patiently against her lips, he pulled his head back and met her eyes. She knew immediately that he did not think this was a good idea, but, how many times had she comforted him like this after a nightmare. So what if they’d been separated for so long and had had to recover from their traumas. It would be their first time since… She didn’t want to think about it, not now, so she pushed the thought from her mind. 

“Just touch me, Saul.” She whispered back, noting how shaky her own voice was. Her words seemed to spur him into action, his eyes darkened, and she felt one of his hands grasp at her knee and glide down her thigh, over her hip and along her side before reaching and grasping her breast. His touch was electric, it sent a thrill down her spine, especially after so long. His thumb ran over her nipple and she gasped, grasping the back of his head to pull him into another kiss, her desperation clearly evident in the way she flicked her tongue against his lips, and then messily slid it against his. He began to kiss her back equally as desperate, their teeth clashed together and his grip on her breast was hard, exactly how she wanted it, hard and unrelenting, she wanted to feel where he’d been on and in her body when she woke up in the morning, a reminder he was still alive – they were both still alive and together. 

Farah sent both her hands skating down his bare chest, along his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch against her fingers, straight to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. Pushing them down quickly she grasped his cock, and he let out a breath and bit down on her lip, the thrill that went through her made her unconsciously press her thighs tight against his hips. 

Saul pulled away to take a breath and rid himself of his bottoms as quickly as possible, throwing them behind him, his fingers making a beeline for the hem of her nightgown, it pooled deliciously over her hips, but he didn’t take a moment to appreciate the view, too impatient to get the garment off her, pulling it over her head and flinging it off to the side. Their lips clashed together immediately, and he put all his weight against her, she felt safe. 

“Farah,” He groaned in her ear, his fingers touching her between her thighs, she was already wet and ready for him. She was always ready for him. Moaning, she arched her back and pressed her breasts against his chest, her arms coming up around his back, hands pressing against his shoulder blades, urging him on. Saul pressed sloppy kisses against the side of her face, in her hair and thrust inside her. It knocked the breath out of her, the slick slide of him entering her and filling her up, she could think of nothing but how perfectly he fit her. When he moved again she could think of nothing at all, greedy for more of him, her fingers pressing into his skin, her hips moving to meet his at a desperate pace. She was a mess of sensations, where they were joined, his chest hair rasping against her nipples and his lips at her throat, it was more then she could have asked for, and yet, ask for more she did.

Sliding a hand into his dark hair she pulled, lifting his head from her neck, their mouths met furiously, and when she pulled away for air she whispered, “harder.”

Saul lifted himself off her and pulled away, and flipped her onto her belly before grasping and pulling her hips back into his. He slammed back inside her and set a punishing pace that left her gasping and moaning and unable to do anything but grip the bedsheets, he thrust so deep this way. It was mix of pleasure and pain, and it was exactly what she wanted. It was rare that he fucked her like this, she’d asked him of course, but she’d asked him in the past and he almost never got this rough with her. Their forced separation had left him as desperate for her as she was for him, need could be blinding. 

She slid a hand back to grasp his knee, digging her short fingernails in for purchase but Saul grasped her upper arm and pulled it back, lifting her shoulder, she spared him a glance through her loose hair, his beautiful blue eyes were closed and he breathed heavily through his parted mouth, muscled chest heaving, not as defined as it once had been. He opened his eyes and caught hers briefly, grasping her other arm and pulling it back, lifting her upper body from the bed and her head dropped forward. 

It was Farah’s guilty pleasure, letting him treat her this way, her body would be littered with bruises tomorrow and she would revel in them. It wasn’t long before he let her arms go and she flopped back onto the bed, grasping the bedsheets as she came, sobbing his name.

Saul gave her a few more short, quick thrusts before he came with a groan, she hummed as she was filled with his warm come, it was always one of her favourite sensations when they made love. He held still a moment, fully inside her, before pulling out and dropping onto his back, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling.

She always came back to herself quicker than he did, and rolled on to her side to stare at him, scooting close enough that she could press a little kiss to his shoulder and taking his hand in hers, for both of their comfort.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it ends a bit abruptly, there are actually a few extra lines of dialogue but I decided to keep it out because it references some AU plot that I'm not sure anyone would find interesting without additional context.


End file.
